A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by BeccaBear93
Summary: College AU. Sometimes it takes a dream to make you realize what you really want. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mmkay… I'm writing this one for Lexi Matthews… Other than that, this is my first Tsubasa AU… Oh, and the title will make sense in later chapters, lol

Pairings: There's going to be quite a few… I don't think I'll ruin the surprise this time… But I will say this: They'll change.

--

"Kuro-rin, I'm home!" a voice rang through the dorm room.

"I can see that, Idiot," Kurogane said, glancing up from his book for just a moment. Then he did a double take, setting the book down on the small table next to him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hmm?" Fai asked. Then he looked at the man standing next to him. "Kuro-tan, don't be mean to Ashura!"

"It's fine, Fai. We all know he doesn't like me."

"That's not it at all, Ashura!" Fai replied, standing on his toes so he could kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurogane's expression, which was a funny combination of disgust and anger, and he inwardly smirked. "Kuro-wanwan is just a big, grumpy puppy! He doesn't like anybody!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Kurogane!" he yelled, letting out a low growl. Fai's only response was a bit of giggling.

"See? Just a big, grumpy puppy!" he said. Then he pulled Ashura over to the couch and sat next to him, cuddling up to his arm and starting to ramble about something he'd heard from one of his friends that day.

Kurogane went back to reading his book, trying as hard as he could to ignore the other two. His reading was interrupted by the door opening yet again a minute later, though. He looked up again and saw that it was Syaoran, their other roommate.

"Hello, Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Ashura-san" he said, walking over to sit on his bed. Kurogane mumbled some quick greeting back.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" Fai yelled, waving back and forth wildly.

"Hello," Ashura said calmly, ignoring the man sitting next to him who almost hit him in the face. He was used to it by now, and so were the others in the room.

Just as Kurogane thought he could finally get back to his book, there was knock on the door. "What the hell?! Idiot, did you decide to throw a party or something?!"

"Of course not! I would never disrupt Kuro-pi's studying on purpose!" he said, unwrapping his arms from Ashura and standing up to answer the door. It was an obvious lie, but he really hadn't invited anyone over other than his boyfriend.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-chan! And Tomoyo-chan came today, too! Hyuu!" Fai said in an overly excited voice to the girls as he opened the door farther to let them in. Then he bounced back to his spot on the couch.

Both girls glimpsed around the room to see who was there and then looked back down at the floor, blushing. The only spots left to sit were on the other side of Ashura and on Fai and Kurogane's beds. Tomoyo took the spot on the couch, and Sakura just glanced around helplessly, blushing at the mere thought of sitting on one of the boys' beds.

'She really is just so cute!' Fai thought. 'I almost can't believe she's in college!'

Apparently, Fai wasn't the only one who had noticed Sakura's dilemma, because Kurogane grunted and stood up, walking out of the room. He acted like he was just leaving because everyone was annoying him, but Fai knew he was trying to help the girl, too.

Sakura smiled at him and sat down in the chair. While all this was going on, Syaoran had stood up and walked over to her, leaning on the edge of the table.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan," he said. They'd been friends since middle school, and those years had taught him that she wouldn't stand for being called anything less familiar than "chan."

"Hello, Syaoran-kun," she replied, smiling at him and blushing more.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Fai started a conversation that everyone excitedly joined into. From there, the topics just jumped around and got more and more random until eventually, everybody gave up trying to follow what the others were saying, and Fai got out a board game (Sakura won all three times that they played). Kurogane finally came back a few hours later.

"Where were you, Kuro-woof?" Fai asked.

Ignoring the nickname, he shrugged and just said, "Walking around."

Ashura suddenly noticed how dark it was and looked at his watch, saying, "It's getting late. I should go now." He gave his lover one more kiss and then stood up and walked out, soon followed by Sakura and Tomoyo.

--

A/N: Okay, I know this first chapter was really stupid and pretty much had no point, but please bear with me! This one was just to kind of set everything up. I'll try my hardest to make the rest of the chapters much, much better!


	2. Chapter 2

Fai was leaning against the wall in his dorm room laughing, Ashura standing in front of him. He tilted his head up, pecking him quickly on the lips and then pulling away. Ashura kissed him again, though, for much longer. Soon, Fai noticed that Ashura's hands were pulling the bottom of his shirt up.

"Stop, Ashura," he said in a suddenly serious tone, pushing his hands away. The other man complied and kissed him again, but a minute later it happened again.

"Stop!" Fai yelled, trying to push him away. He was stronger than Fai, though, and didn't budge. He started to panic a bit, trying to figure out how he could move away, but he couldn't find a way.

Suddenly, Kurogane burst in to the door. "Didn't you hear him, dumbass?! He said stop!"

With that, he strode up to them, punching Ashura in the face. He kept punching him until he fell to the floor. Then he stepped over him, towards Fai whose eyes were practically sparkling.

"Oh, Kuro-chii! You saved me!" he exclaimed, hugging the taller man.

"Whatever, Idiot."

Then he tilted Fai back like he'd seen in all the old, dramatic romance movies and kissed him, completely ignoring Ashura, who was still lying on the floor unconscious.

--

Kurogane bolted upright, looking around the dark room. He saw the outlines of his roommates in their beds, and he saw the glowing red numbers that read 1:40 on his clock.

"Oh, shit."

--

A/N: Sorry it was soooo short! I've just had scene in my head for a while and really wanted to write it. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!

Oh, and no, Ashura isn't evil or anything in this fic, lol

Reviews make me super happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoyo woke up to her alarm clock blaring, just like she did every other morning. She sat up and turned it off, rubbing her eyes and just staring at the wall for a few minutes. When the door opened, it shook her out of her daze a bit, and she looked up to see her roommate.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Where were you?" Tomoyo asked, curious about what she would be doing so early in the morning. After all, Sakura had all of her classes in the afternoons, unlike herself.

"Oh… I was just going to the bathroom," she said, smiling as she sat back down on her bed, still wearing the pink pajamas that Tomoyo had sewn for her at the beginning of the school year. "I had a… Strange dream last night," she continued, blushing a bit.

"Ohohohoho," Tomoyo laughed. "I wonder what it could be about… Perhaps… Syaoran-kun?" she asked, grinning mischievously. Sakura blushed more, nodding a tiny bit.

"So… What happened in it?"

"Well…"

"Come on, you can tell me! I've been your best friend for _how _long?"

"…Nine years," she answered, even though it was a rhetorical question. Still, it did the trick. "In my dream… Syaoran-kun… H-h-he k-kissed me," Sakura stuttered, her face looking like a tomato by now. When she heard her roommate start giggling again, she quickly changed the subject. "What happened in your dream?

"Hmm…" Tomoyo said, scrunching her face up and trying to remember. "Dang it, I remembered it so clearly just a few minutes ago when I woke up… Now I can only remember the very end of it, and even that's pretty blurry…"

"Well, would you like to tell me what happened in the part that you _do_ remember?" Sakura asked, wondering if she was being too pushy about it. Even after all these years, she still worried about little things like that.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," she replied, smiling. "What I can remember is terribly clichéd, though. I was walking off into the sunset, holding hands with someone… I can't see who it was clearly now, though," she said, her face scrunching up again.

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll remember later," Sakura said, lying back down on her bed and pulling the covers up. Glancing at her clock, her eyes widened. "Oh no, Tomoyo-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for class now?" she asked worriedly.

Tomoyo followed the other girl's gaze. "Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running over to the small dresser that was pushed against one of the walls. "Oh, what to wear, what to wear," she wondered, throwing tons of clothes aside as she looked for the perfect outfit.

Sakura just giggled a bit, closing her eyes and getting ready to go back to sleep for a few hours.

--

A/N: Okay, I know these chapters are really short, but that seems to be the only way I can keep myself updating often. So… Yeah, they're short, but there are probably going to be a _lot_ of them. A lot a lot, lol

And yeah, I like writing clichéd dreams, lol


	4. Chapter 4

Fai flitted around the room with a duster, twirling and kicking at the air like he was some kind of dancer…on drugs. Stopping at the window, he stared out and started humming.

Kurogane was sitting in his chair, reading his manga and quickly growing extremely annoyed. Something in him snapped, and he yelled, "Stop humming, Dumbass!"

Fai shrugged and grinned. His roommate had fallen right into his trap. "Okay, Kuro-rin!" he shouted happily… Then he started singing. "A dream is a wish your heart makes!" the blonde yelled as loud as possible, purposefully off key.

He'd started singing just as Kurogane went to take a drink of the water sitting on the table next to him. However, the line made him choke on the water, and he almost spat it out. "What the hell kind of song is that?!" he yelled.

"A good one!" Fai chirped happily.

"No it's not! It's a stupid, girly song! Stop singing it!" In his haste to stop the song that was reminding of the dream he'd had the night before, Kurogane had made a mistake. He didn't tell Fai to stop singing. He told Fai to stop singing _that song._

"Fine, party pooper," Fai said, sticking his tongue out and pouting. Then he returned to his cleaning.

The black-haired man relished the silence for a few minutes… Until Fai started singing _again._

"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?"

And again, Kurogane choked on his water. "I thought I told you to shut up, Idiot!"

Fai pouted again. "No… You just told me to not sing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.'"

"Stop saying that!" Kurogane yelled. Every time he heard those stupid words, he remembered that stupid dream about that stupid idiot that there was _no possible way_ he could be falling for. Suddenly, he stood up and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"…It was just the title of a song," Fai said to the now empty space in front of him, wondering what was wrong with his roommate.

Slowly, with a frown, he walked over to the seat Kurogane once occupied, and sat down with a sigh, cupping his head in his hands. What did he do wrong? Sure, he'd teased him by singing loudly purposefully to annoy him, but he always did things like that. The other man always yelled, but he was never _that_ mad. This time, he was so angry that Fai was sure he'd seen his face turning red as he'd left the room. Was it his fault Kurogane had such an outburst? Or was he already having a bad day?

Fai stood up and opened the door, hoping to hunt Kurogane down and find out what was wrong. He couldn't just leave him like that when something was obviously very wrong. After stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him, Fai took off at a sprint. He had to find him.

--

A/N: Gah! Trying to write an ending for this chapter was hell!

Many, many thanks to Jill, who… Well, actually, she wrote a few sentences of this. (Yeah, I cheated XD')


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I deleted some stuff from this chapter, because I realized that it went too fast. I also realized that it contradicted something in a previous chapter… So, for those of you who liked the old chapter, sorry… But I think this makes it at least a _little_ bit better…

--

Tomoyo closed her eyes, basking in the sun that fell on her face. It was the perfect day. Not too hot, but still plenty of sun.

There were some downsides to the fact that she had her eyes closed, though. The first of these was that she couldn't see the beautiful way that the sun bounced off of the trees (and everything else at the school, for that matter).

Another was that she wasn't watching where she was going, so she didn't see Ashura until after she'd run into him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stuttered out, glancing up to see who she'd bumped into. "Oh, Ashura-sempai, I'm sorry!" she repeated, blushing.

"It's alright, Tomoyo-chan," he said, smiling politely and handing her the book she hadn't even noticed she'd dropped. "It's good to enjoy the sun once in a while, isn't it?"

"O-oh, yes! It's wonderful when we have days like this!"

"Well, I wish I could stay and chat," Ashura said abruptly. "But I should be going now."

"Oh, do you have classes?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not today. I told Fai I would meet him today, though."

"I'm heading that way, too! I was just going to visit Kurogane-san. Would you like to walk together?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling down at her again.

--

Tomoyo knocked again, louder this time. "I wonder where they could be," she thought aloud when there was still no answer.

"That's odd… Fai told me he would be here…"

"I'm sure they're fine… But… Maybe we should go look for them, just in case?"

"That's a good idea," Ashura answered, patting Tomoyo on the head and snapping her out of her thoughts.

'He only thinks of me as a little kid, even though I'm only two years younger than him,' she thought, rolling her eyes at the head pat but keeping the smile glued on her face.

--

There was no possible way that such a sunny day could feel so cold. It wasn't a sudden weather change, either. It was the atmosphere that surrounded the Sakura tree and the four people standing under it. Tomoyo and Ashura had found Fai and Kurogane, but it wasn't exactly a happy reunion.

Kurogane sat on the ground, back against the tree, Fai stood in front of him, and the two who had been searching stood off to the side a bit, not wanting to get involved in this… Well, what was it, really? It wasn't a fight… And Kurogane was the only one glaring… Fai was smiling happily, but there was a nervous and guilty edge to it.

They'd been standing there for about five minutes, and still, nobody had said a single word. Finally, Tomoyo took a step forward, peering from one man to the other, and asked, "What happened?"

Fai made a strange questioning noise and turned his head towards her, his smile growing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I didn't know you were there! But what do you mean? Nothing happened! Kuro-rin and I are just enjoying some time out in the sun!" Catching sight of his boyfriend, Fai gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Ah! We had a date today, didn't we?" he asked, acting surprised. As if they didn't have some sort of 'date' (usually just hanging out in Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran's dorm room, or just sitting outside) almost every day.

Taking one last worried glance at Kurogane, Fai waved and said, "Bye-bye, Kuro-tan!" before bouncing away with Ashura. The only reply was an annoyed grunt, although he was too far away by then to hear it, anyways.

Tomoyo sighed, walking over to sit next to Kurogane. "Well," she started, "That didn't work out very well, did it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I think you know what I mean," she said simply.

And then, they just sat in comfortable silence and stared up at the clouds.

--

A/N: Okay, um… This chapter sucks. Terribly. But I'm going to explain a few things now:

1. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are in their first year of college. Fai, Kurogane, and Ashura are in their third year.

2. To explain that last part… Although I didn't make Kurogane and Tomoyo siblings, they've known each other for a long time and basically think like siblings and understand each other… And also like siblings, they sometimes annoy the crap out of each other.

Anyways… Please review! Con-crit is greatly appreciated! I'll try to start getting updates up faster now, but I'm also working on a book with my friend called A Day in the Life. It doesn't have much of a point, but if you review, please tell me if you'd be interested in reading it on FictionPress...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Um, nothing much to say this time. Please read, enjoy, and review!

--

Fai was lying on the couch, cuddling Ashura's arm and almost falling asleep on it as Ashura talked about the project he had to do for his history class. Fai shook himself awake and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend before turning to look behind them, out the window. It was getting dark, and Kurogane still hadn't come back.

Ashura looked out the window, too, and seemed to catch onto Fai's thoughts (or at least, half of them). "Oh, it's getting late, isn't it? I should go back to my room…" He trailed off, waiting (and kind of hoping) for Fai to object, but he was lost in his thoughts, still staring out the window.

Finally, he felt Ashura staring at him, and he shook himself out of his trance again. "What? Oh, um… Yeah, you probably should." He didn't notice Ashura's small look of disappointment, because he'd already returned his gaze to the pathways outside, lit only by a few streetlights that were placed randomly throughout the campus.

Ashura stood up, leaned down to kiss the blonde on the top of his head, and stepped over to the door. He took one last look at Fai before turning the knob and walking out, wondering what was on his mind that was distracting him so much.

Fai continued to stare, spaced-out, for a few minutes before quietly standing up. Noticing a black jacket slung over the back of the chair, he grabbed it and headed out the door.

--

Kurogane was the first place Fai looked: still sitting under that same exact tree that he had been at hours ago. But he wasn't alone anymore. Fai felt a strange twinge of… _something_ as he noticed the black-haired girl who was asleep and leaning on the arm of the older boy (who had also apparently fallen asleep). He idly wondered what kind of dreams they were having before remembering the reason he'd come out here.

He walked a bit closer, moving as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake them up. Holding the jacket up, he carefully spread it over Kurogane's back and shoulders, the sleeves falling in front of him.

Feeling a bit bad that he didn't have a coat for Tomoyo, he took his own off and put it over her. It was getting a bit chilly, after all.

Fai's original plan had been to find Kurogane and convince him to come back to the room they shared with Syaoran, but the raven-haired man looked so peaceful there that he didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. Instead, he turned and took a step away, but was yanked backward and almost lost his balance when somebody grabbed his wrist. Hurriedly pulling on a bright grin, he turn back to look at the now very awake Kurogane.

"Good morning, Kuro-pu! Have a good nap?"

The only response was, as usual, a glare, along with a "Shut up with the nicknames, dammit!"

Fai just laughed and ignored the command. "Kuro-rin and Tomoyo-chan should come back to the dorms! It's so cold out here!" he said, emphasizing with an exaggerated shiver.

The action brought Kurogane's attention to the coats that were wrapped over his and Tomoyo's shoulders. "Thanks," he mumbled, glaring at the ground. It was so quite that Fai barely heard it, but he just smiled anyways.

"So? What are you waiting for? Come on, Kuro-woof!" Fai paused, remembering their "fight" from earlier, and then added a bit sadly, "I promise I won't sing anymore…"

Kurogane looked up, catching the frown on Fai's face that disappeared so quickly it might have been his imagination. "It's not the singing that pissed me off," he said, gently shaking Tomoyo awake and refusing to elaborate any further as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh my!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking around. "How long was I asleep?"

Nobody said anything, the answer being obvious just from seeing how dark it was now. The two who had been asleep a few minutes ago stood up, Tomoyo carefully dusting off the new dress she'd made.

Kurogane grunted to Tomoyo before walking off, passing Fai on the way. When the blonde just kept standing there, wondering where the other man was going, Kurogane yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, Idiot! Weren't _you_ the one who said we should get back to the room?"

Fai grinned. "See you later, Tomoyo-chan!" he shouted as he ran to catch up to his roommate, clinging to his arm when he got there. _I guess things are back to normal,_ he thought happily as Kurogane tried (unsuccessfully) to pry him off.

--

A/N: Okay, so, I was actually telling the truth when I said I would try to update faster! I started this as soon as I had the (edited) chapter 5 done. It's definitely not my favorite thing that I've written, but it's the best my fried brain can do right now. It's too hot right now to think of anything good, and this chapter was basically just to show that Kurogane stopped being so mad, anyways.


End file.
